Speaker embedded pillows of mini- and standard-size are known alternatives to headphones or earphones for privately delivering recorded music, sound therapy or other audio content to individual listeners without disturbing the rest or enjoyment of others. In such devices, whether of mini- or standard-size, the speaker's volume may be adjusted independently of the sound source's volume; different plug ends may be provided to accommodate MP3 players, PCs, or other analog or digital sound sources; and different length speaker cords may be provided to accommodate different use situations.
Typically, the heretofore known speaker embedded pillows of King, Queen or other well-known standard sizes employed for bed pillows are permanently fitted during manufacture with one or more nonremovable speakers. The speakers are usually wired for stereo but a single speaker system may be employed. Although they offer the ease and convenience of use of regular, standard-sized pillows, the nonremovable speakers prevent washing with the result that the heretofore known speaker embedded pillows need to be retired from service once they become soiled or otherwise are rendered unsanitary, for example, by dust mites.
The heretofore known mini-sized speaker embedded pillows may be used with any standard-sized King, Queen or double/single pillow, by placing it above or below the same, and/or may be used as a standalone mini-pillow, in a seat of a plane, for example, or train or other vehicle, or home or office chair or sofa. However, when used together with pillows of standard size, it may be inconvenient at times to have to move both the mini- and standard-sized pillows when changing places, for example, from sofa to bed, and it may be disconcerting, or even interrupt sleep or rest, whenever the relative position between the mini- and standard-sized pillows is inadvertently changed, such as, for example, when changing positions in bed or seat during the normal tossing and turning of a session of sleep or rest, undesirably requiring their conscious or semiconscious but in any event manual repositioning in order to restore proper alignment so as to resume listening.
There is thus the need for a sound pillow having all the advantages of the heretofore known sound pillows but with none of their attendant disadvantages.